Prisoner of Love
by autumn.ravenblood
Summary: max ride was a normal girl with a normal family and normal friends. she didn't know what was going on beneath the shadows. she didn't know someone was watching her. she didn't expect someone to kidnapp her. they say it's for the good of their race, that she's important to their survival. but she doesn't want any part of it. this is a story of a prisoner of love. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is like my first fanfic so don't kill me if it's horrible. so, i tweaked things a little bit here. Max, Fang, Dylan and Iggy are like twenty five-ish. Angel is fifteen, Gazzy and Nudge are Eighteen. no one is related. **

**i dnt own MR (it'd be awesome if i did) however i do own this story. hope yall like it. review plz. **

**PS. ideas r helpful so plz feel free to share them with me. Adieu!**

Prisoner of Love

_Chapter One_

_Dylan POV_

I leaned against the cold brick wall chipping the paint off. I looked up at Father who was still scanning the crowd.

"Can we go now?" I asked Father.

"No, not until you pick one." He said sternly. I groaned.

"We've been standing here in this alley for almost three hours. This is useless. I'm not going to find the right one. Let's just go home."

"It's not about finding the right one, it's about finding someone. Just pick a girl and we'll be no our way."

"None of my friends have to do this so why do I?"

"You must do this because you are a prince. You must carry on our bloodline even if it is altered a bit." I groaned again but then stopped. I heard a noise somewhere in the distance. I don't really know what to call it. It's like a thousand little bells ringing at the same time. I scaled the wall to the roof and looked down onto the street below me. I heard it again and I looked anxiously for the owner of the beautiful noise. Behind me, I heard Father chuckling. I ignored him though and finally found her. She had a long, thick, blonde mane, pearly white teeth and a smile that brightened the whole street. She was tall, slender and curvy. She was perfect.

"Do you want that one?" Father asked already knowing the answer. A little embarrassed I nodded, never taking my eyes from her. Father chuckled again and said,

"I'll have her for you by dinner time."

Later that day, I was pacing my room waiting for my new mate to arrive. I was excited yet nervous. I didn't know how this one would react. The last one had killed herself when she found out she was supposed to marry me. That's a common thing though. Most of the humans are terrified of us. Some adapt well to our conditions and some don't adapt at all. Some except their fate and some just won't have it.

"She's here." Said Sam behind me. He's my brother who was blessed enough to receive one of the good ones. We've taught her to walk like us, talk like us and eat like us. There're still a lot of things she doesn't know but we're working on that. My lucky, lucky brother. Hopefully, I would be lucky with this one. She's my third.

When I walked into my new mate's room, I found she was crying. A maid explained to me that Father had been in and he told her why she was here. She looked up at me with a scared expression on her face when I sat next to her on her bed.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Max." She answered quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Dylan." She didn't say anything so I went on. "I won't touch you unless you want it."

"I guess you'll never be touching me then." I sighed.

"You'll change your mind soon enough. Once you realize you can't leave you'll—"

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

"You're on a different planet. The only way to get back is through a portal that only goes one way for humans. Unfortunately it only brings you here. You can't go anywhere." Tears started streaming from her eyes and I felt bad for her. I reached out to touch her but she flinched away. I sighed again and left the room.

We interrupt this program to bring you...A PAGE BREAK

Later that day, I brought food for my new mate. She refused to eat it of course. All the new ones do. But then hunger takes over and they break. I know it'll be a matter of time before this one does. They all do.

It took almost three hours of sitting there for her to eat. I'd left the tray of food on the end of the bed and finally she broke. I was relieved. My first one starved herself.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked me sarcastically. Humans and their sarcasm. I'll never understand it.

"Yes, quite." I replied smiling.

She glared at me and sniffed. Then, I had an idea.

"Come with me." I told her offering her my hand. She looked and me then stood up and walked right pass it. "Alright then." I took her out of her room and down the hallway and to the balcony. She gasped when she saw the view. You could see the moutains from here with the forest surrounding them. Birds chirpped, animals played. It was a beautiful sight. And apparently she thought so too.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded. "This all could be yours if you agree to marry me. You'd be my queen one day when my Father steps down from the throne. We can give you anything you want."

"Can you take me home?" she asked. I sighed. "Then you can't give me everything I want."

"You have to look pass that now. Your life there is over. You can't go back. Besides, it's better here anyway. I'm doing you a favor."

"So you call kidnapping me away from my family, sending me to another planet and forcing me to be your wife a favor? Wow, you people sure are dumb here." I sighed angrily.

"You have to accept this soon enough. It's not like you have anywhere else to go. Even if you got away my people would find you and bring you back." She said nothing. "I guess you need more time." I grabbed her by the arm back to the room making sure I locked the doors behind me.

**i kno its a short chap but im working on it. review plz. that'd be awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**here we are again. the beginning of chapter. this is the part where i thank all two of my reviewers. thnx. dnt worry, i'll explain stuff as i go along. i dnt wanna spring all this on ya at one time ya kno. and now here's the part where i tell you to enjoy my story and review.**

* * *

_Chapter two_

_Max POV _

I hate it here. Everything is different than home. The food, the beds. Even the people. The one named Dylan was the one who had me kidnapped and brought here. I remember it like it was just yesterday. It probably was but I can't tell here. It's not like they have electricity.

_Flashback_

_Ella had been begging me to go clubbing with her ever since the new one opened up downtown. I'd finally told her yes when she threatened to tell mom that I slept with Sam. That blackmailing jerk. She'd gotten drunk and I had to carry her sorry ass home. _

_I'd just got her into her room and was about to take a shower when I heard something crash from downstairs. At first I thought it was Ella stumbling around drunk until I walked pass her room and saw her still lying there passed out. I froze not sure what to do and listened. I decided it was nothing but still went downstairs to check it out. Just in case. _

_I walked into the kitchen to find a glass broken on the floor that had been knocked off the counter. On the counter stood Dina, Ella's cat. I laughed relieve that it was only the stupid cat. Then, it started hissing at me. I shooed it away and bent down to pick up the borken glass. When I stood, I saw my reflection in the kitchen window and dropped the glass. Dina hadn't been hissing at me. She'd been hissing at the man standing behind me. Before I could turn around all the way, he was grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I opened my mouth to scream but he smacked his hand over it. _

_"Don't even think about it." He whispered in my ear. I struggled against his grip but it was useless. Then, Dina jumped on his face making him drop me. I took the opportunity to run but he threw Dina off and caught me by the hair. I elbowed him in the ribs and flipped him to the ground by his hand. I knew those karate classes I begged mom to let me go to would pay off someday. I tried to run again but his hand caught my ankle causing me to fall. I kicked him in the face and ran up the stairs trying to go to Ella and make sure she was okay only to be pulled back down hitting each wooden step. He threw me against the wall stunning me for a minute. I sank to the floor breathless and he kicked me in the stomach. Before he could do it again, I grabbed his foot and pushed upwards making him fall over my back. I wanted to run to the door, but he blocked my path so I went to the window. The only problem was it was a seven story drop. Suddenly, I was pushed from behind through the glass and out the window. I screamed and felt something catch my leg and then I was falling up not down__. I looked up at my attacker confused and screamed again. He had wings. I'm freaking serious. He had sixteen foot long wings so dark they almost blended in with the night sky. Then, there was a bright light and a wierd sucking sound. The light nearly blinded me and the wierd noise was getting louder. Then, I passed out. _

_When I woke again, I was lying in a bed. At first I thought it was mine but then I realized it was made of wood. I bolted upright and looked around to find the room was empty save for the bed and a dresser. I got up and looked out the tiny window to find it was covered by tree branches. _What the hell? _I thought to myself. Then, a door opened and a man came in. If you could even call him that. He had wings pressed to his back just like the one who kidnapped me. I think it was his fignernails that scared me the most. They were golden and long curving downwards like talons. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit. I stayed where I was. _

_"Very well then." He said sitting on the bed. "I guess you're wondering where you are. You are on the planet Terra. We've brought you here for a very good purpose. You are going to save this planet young lady. You are our savior."_

_"Huh?" I said confused. "Listen dude, I don't know who you think you are but you best let me go. I guarantee you there will be people looking for me."_

_"Is that supposed to scare me? They can't find you. You're not even on the same planet and your ignorant home hasn't figured out that they're not alone in the universe. But anyway that's not the point. The point is that you're here now and you're going to help us. You'll marry my son and-"_

_"Say what?"_

_"-and have his children to repopulate our planet. Well of course you won't do the entire planet. It'll be the jobs of your children's children and so on and so forth."_

_"No. I won't do it."_

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my dear. It's not up to you. Once you marry my son you will never leave. There are guards outside every door and window watching you. You can never leave here. Ever." With that, he stood and stroked my hair. I flinched away from him. "You'll get used to us soon. They all do." With that, he turned and left. _

_When he was gone, I thought a lot about what he said. Despite myself, I started crying. I'd never see Ella or mom again. Or even that stupid little cat. I'm stuck here. For a while at least. I'll get them to trust me and when they do I'll escape. However they brought me here is how I'm going to get back. I'll just have to force someone to take me. Crazy as that sounded it just might work. But it still didn't stop the tears from flowing. I'm supposed to have some dude's kid. Who know what they'll do to me before I get a chance to make my escape. _

_After sitting there for a few minutes, another man came in. He had brown hair and wings and golden talons. I was happy that he didn't try to touch me at all but then he said a few words that sent my world spiraling down. _

_"You're on a different planet. The only way to get back is through a portal that only goes one way for humans. Unfortunately it only brings you here. You can't go anywhere." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing this time. I knew he was probably lying to me but I was beginning to believe in my plan less and less. I tried to convince myself that I'll be okay but in the back of my mind, I knew there was no way back._

_End Flashback_

So, here I am sitting in the room alone after he threw me in here angrily. I find it funny that I've been kidnapped by bird people. I'd always wanted to be half bird when I was a little girl but now I' not so sure. Talk about irony.

**okay so i know it's short and disappointing but have a little mercy. this is my first story for pete's sake. don't ask me who pete is. i have no idea. sorry it took me so long to update. promise it won't happen again. as always, your idea's are welcomed.**


End file.
